Dreams
by YingFa2
Summary: Sakura's haveing dreams that end up being reality, what happens when she has a nightmare? ( I don't know. So don't ask. -_-') S/S E/T R/R)
1. Dreams chapter 1

I don't know how this will turn out. No flames!  
  
My baka disclaimer: I do not own CCS! OK! Lets move on.  
  
*** Dreams ***  
  
"Get up Monster! You're going to be late! Again!" Toya said as he was pounding on the door. Sakura groaned. It was true she would be late again only for the billionth time. She quickly got dressed into her uniform, ran her fingers threw her hair, and ran out the door hearing Kero saying something about pancakes.  
  
Running down stairs and into the kitchen she grabbed an apple and rushed out the door.  
  
"Think she'll notice?" Asked Sakura's father. (Gomen, but I can't remember his Japanese name. isn't it Fujitaka? I know it's close, but probably misspelled. Sorry! -_-' )  
  
"Not a chance." Toya said grinning evilly.  
  
Sakura was lost in thought about the dream she had. It was a good one about Syaoran. He had come back to Japan.  
  
`If only this was one of those premonitions.' She thought smiling to herself. Still smiling, she looked at her watch to see what time it was. Instantly her smile turned into a scowl. She was Fifteen minutes early. It was good that she was early, but bad because she could have finished her dream. `Baka Toya.' She thought.  
  
She through her apple core in a trash can by the campus entrance. Then she noticed a boy with loads of books walking besides a girl with long raven hair that had no books at all. She was babbling away wile he was concentrating on the books. It seemed as if she had given the boy her books and it was too much for him to carry. A few books fell and he didn't notice.  
  
Sakura, being the angel that she is ran to pick them up. She went up to the boy and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but you dropped this." The boy turned around and Sakura's eyes met with his deep amber ones. She dropped the book and gasped. It was Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
I know that was short, but I want to leave you hanging. I have more ideas for more, but don't plan to continue until I have five reviews. NO FLAMES!! 


	2. Dreams chapter 2

I got three reviews from Touya-mou, Sakurafans, and Anna Someone. (Gomen, your e-mail said Anna Someone so I am guessing that's your name because at the end you signed it something else, right now I forget. -_-` Gomen!) ARIGATO! ^ ^ And domo arigato Touya-mou for the spelling of Fujitaka! I needed that! I'm bored and there's a long weekend for me (Presidents Day here in the U.S) so I have decided to write because two of my reviews wanted me to post, and no more people gave me reviews. -_-` I guess it was pretty bad, I hadn't read over it, which was stupid of me, so this will go posted after a preview it.  
  
Oh here is the little quote stuff.  
  
" Talking " ` Thinking' ** Flash back** That is if I ever use them. And this is the only time I'll use `em /Syaoran and Sakura's thought company people \ Who ever they are.  
  
Me: Do I really have to say it?  
  
Syaoran: sadly you do. * Tries to hide smile*  
  
Me: * Glares at Syaoran* I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, let alone Syaoran. CLAMP does. There, I said it. You happy now?!  
  
Syaoran: Does that mean I can leave now?  
  
Me: No. YOU ARE MINE!!!* Runs around laughing insanely. *  
  
Syaoran: HELP! Oh, what's the use? -_-`  
  
~~~~~ Dreams chapter two ~~~~~  
  
Sakura just stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't think straight, let alone talk. Syaoran had a puzzled look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow. `What was wrong with her? 'He thought as he watched her slowly pick up the book. She wouldn't take her eyes of him. Then he sensed something. He recognized it. It was a pink aura. The same aura belonged to the girl he loved. A/N: Watch me be like all of the other authors who describe Sakura's aura. It was gentle, yet strong. A/N: It always is something like that. -_-` Haven't I used that sweat dropping "guy" a lot? I'll cut back. ^ ^  
  
"Is that you Syaoran?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Um, yes, but who are-" Syaoran was interrupted by the girl that he had been walking with.  
  
" Sakura!" She said throwing her arms around Sakura's neck almost making Sakura fall to the ground.  
  
" Uh, yeah." Sakura said bewildered at the fact that someone was hugging her and she either did not know who it was or did not remember her.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment.  
  
`Who is this?' She thought. She seemed so familiar. Then it hit her.  
  
"Meiling?" Sakura rather gagged then said and was still bewildered. A/N: Meiling was still hugging her. 0_o  
  
"Yup!" Meiling said giggling. Finally She let go and said, "I think I'll leave you to alone, Dadoji-Chan wants to see me. A/N: Gomen, I'm used to American names, and once again I must ask if a name is right. Dadoji is Tomoyo's last name right? All I need is spelling. Domo arigato!) Meiling said walking away to meet Tomoyo. Here smile matched Tomoyo's mischievous grin. Tomoyo was holding her famous video camera. A/N: Dun dun duuuun! ^_^  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, and he faintly smiled back. Sakura bit her lip. She had waited so long for him to come back. She had practiced the three words she was going to say to him infinite times. A/N: We all know those words. But now it all seemed so hard. She realized that she was still holding the books that Syaoran had dropped.  
  
"U-um, here's your books." Sakura stuttered. Syaoran blushed and murmured "Thanks." Still wanting to make conversation Sakura said, "So you're back."  
  
"Yeah, back." He too wanted to start a conversation.  
  
/ Brilliant Syaoran, brilliant. Can't you say anything without being stupid? Why are you being so nervous, she's your best friend right? \ Then he mentally said to himself. Then he mentally replied.  
  
` You try saying you love someone that you haven't seen in years! Why am I having a conversation with myself anyway? She must think I'm mental.'  
  
/ Aren't you? \  
  
` Shut up!' While Syaoran was chatting to himself Sakura doesn't notice because she has herself to converse with. A/N: Can't you tell I am running out of ideas?  
  
/ What's wrong with you? He probably thinks your stupid now. What kind of question was that? "So you're back." You're such a dork. \  
  
` Tell me this, why am I talking to myself?  
  
/ Don't ask me, I am just here for you to have company. \  
  
Sakura sighed. She had no idea what to say when she heard her Syaoran say something.  
  
" What are you doing here so early? Or have you become more punctual?" Syaoran said grinning slyly. Sakura was relieved that he had the courage to say something so they could start some sort of communication. Syaoran himself was surprised he could say that.  
  
/ Saved you didn't I? \  
  
`Oh not you again.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
" No I`m afraid I'm the same old lazy Sakura. I'll never be on time in my life unless someone says I`ll be late for school and I am really on time since I will believe almost anything." Sakura said sadly.  
  
" You're not lazy or gullible Sakura you're just, um ah"  
  
" Lazy and gullible?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Yeah. I guess you are." He said with a sigh. Then with a silly grin on his face he said,  
  
"That's only two of the reasons I like you Sakura, one because you're gullible, so I can make you get me chocolate without you actually realizing that it is not really necessary, and you don't get mad until the next day. Then when you want some, so I always know to save five pieces because that'll shut you up till I can think of something flattering to say." Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey that's not very nice, but also stupid because you just said your brilliant plans, so now I know when you're trying to make me get you your chocolate! Ha!" She said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed.  
  
" That was stupid. But you won't realize when I'm going to do it though."  
  
" Yes I will! Because I, um, well, just will!" She said a little to fast. Syaoran grinned and gave her a look that said, "Right." Then he said, " I didn't say why I liked your laziness though!"  
  
" Okay, why do you like my laziness?" Sakura said grinning.  
  
" When you're lazy I get to do things for you and you don't care."  
  
" You like doing things for me?" She said a bit puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I like to protect you."  
  
" You know I don't need protecting." She said quietly.  
  
" I know, but sometimes you need me, you have to admit that."  
  
` I need you all the time. You are my life.' She thought blushing to herself.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." She said smiling  
  
" But every once in awhile you are a bit irritating." He said pretending to be thoughtful.  
  
"Hey!" She said pretending to be hurt.  
  
" Did I say irritating, I met incredibly beautiful." He said quickly without thinking and his face turned as red as a tomato.  
  
` Oi! Why did I say that out loud? Why?' He mentally kicked himself.  
  
" That is really sweet Syaoran. Thank you."  
  
"Er no problem." And then he went if possible even redder.  
  
Sakura blushing slightly whispered in his ear, " We should go. I am sure Tomoyo has every thing filmed and ready to make us blush so be prepared." She said still grinning  
  
" I don't think it's possible to be any more redder than I already am." He replied into her ear still blushing madly because of how close they were standing together.  
  
" Believe me, she's gotten worse. If you were like me and thought she was bad then, you'll think after she's tried to con you into something you'd just had a talk with the devil." She said grinning. "You should see what kind of dress she made me the other day! And I thought the Clow days were bad!" Sakura said shaking her head slowly.  
  
" I guess we should talk to her ne?" Syaoran said grinning.  
  
" Did you just hear a word I said? Or were you to busy staring at my good looks?" She said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
" Both." Syaoran saying thoughtfully and smiling innocently at her. Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
" Did I just miss something?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Yes Sakura. I am sure you missed a lot of things." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders guiding her to Tomoyo and Meiling. Tomoyo giggled as she was videotaping Sakura's reaction to what Syaoran was doing. She looked rather confused and had her mouth slightly opened.  
  
Tomoyo was about to ask questions, but luckily for S+S, the bell rang and the only thing they could do was go to class.  
  
**  
  
I was going to keep writing, but I can't really think of much, so I'll end there. This time I don't care how many reviews I get, well at least two please. Domo arigato. 


End file.
